


You Missed a Spot

by seagullplus



Series: Lapis and Pearl Do Things [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Kinda?, Omorashi, Piss Play, Watersports, dom!Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: Lapis and Pearl get a bit wet.





	You Missed a Spot

Lapis Lazuli had always been one with water. On Homeworld, she was a terraformer, working to adjust the Diamond's colonies to suit their purpose. Since she had joined the Crystal Gems on Earth, her powers were seldom used, save for a few practical jokes.

One day, however, Steven borrowed a health sciences textbook from Connie. Lapis happened upon it in the Temple, and her interest was piqued, to say the least. She flipped through the pages, learning about the biological processes of human beings.

Breathing.

Sleeping.

Eating.

The last one intrigued Lapis the most. She learned how humans ingested materials and then processed them into waste. The process for solid food disgusted Lapis, but the process for liquids got her thinking...

 

\---

 

Pearl arrived through the Temple's warp pad not long after Lapis had come through the door. The Temple was devoid of life; Steven was out with Connie, while Garnet and Amethyst were investigating activity at the Galaxy Warp. So it was, that the two Gems were there, able to enjoy some all-too-rare alone time.

" _Pearrrrllllllll~_ " said Lapis, with a sing-song tone. She motioned to the seat on the couch next to her. Pearl sat down, and Lapis wrapped her arms around her. "We're all alone," she whispered.

"It would seem that way," Pearl said, pretending not to notice Lapis' hand sneaking toward her crotch.

"Don't you wanna... do something?" asked Lapis, as she began rubbing between Pearl's legs.

Pearl's face was flushed.  She tried to use words, but could only bring herself to nod.

"Stand up," said Lapis, "I wanna have a little fun."

Pearl stood in front of Lapis. At her command, Pearl did a graceful twirl, her face growing more and more blue with embarrassment.

Once Pearl was still again, Lapis clapped her hands together. "Now, lift up your skirt," said the blue Gem. Pearl did so at once. "Good! Now hold it there, and spread your legs."

Pearl bit her lip. Her peachy-yellow shorts were now in full view, and she knew exactly what Lapis was going to do next.

 

With a flick of her finger, Lapis caused a small amount of urine to splash onto Pearl's shorts. The liquid quickly soaked in, leaving the space between Pearl's legs darkened and wet.

"Can I  _at least_ take my shorts off?" asked Pearl, looking at Lapis with pleading eyes.

The blue Gem nodded. "Go ahead. But then, you have to sit on my lap."

Pearl released her skirt and slid the soaking wet shorts off her legs. A breeze passed in through the window, chilling Pearl's wet area and making her jump. As she undressed, Lapis retrieved a large plastic bowl and set it on the table. When all was said and done, Pearl sat down on top of Lapis, who flipped her skirt up so Pearl's pussy was fully visible.

 

Wordlessly, Lapis began to guide  Pearl's piss out of her bladder and into the bowl. She moved it slowly, teasing Pearl, who she could see was already on the edge of cumming.

"You're this close already?" Lapis teased.

As the final few drops found their way into the bowl, Pearl breathed a sigh of relief. Lapis stood her up, letting her catch her breath, while Lapis removed her skirt and top. Pearl looked at Lapis' nude form – her perfect blue skin, her messy, unkempt hair, and her long, slender legs. Without hesitation, Pearl stripped off the rest of her clothes and placed them neatly on the couch.

"Face the bowl and kneel," said Lapis.

 

Pearl didn't know what to expect. They'd played with piss before, but they'd never done anything like this. As she knelt in front of the table, the warm, acidic smell of her piss wafted up into her nose, and almost made her gag. Lapis put her hands on Pearl's shoulders.

"Relax," she said. The tension dropped from Pearl's body, and Lapis moved her hand to the back of Pearl's head.

Before she could realize what Lapis was doing, Pearl's face splashed into the bowl. Lapis used her powers to hold Pearl's head under the surface, causing Pearl to panic. Bubbles rose to the surface as Pearl tried to yell, but Lapis shook her head.

"You're not coming out 'til you drink it all," she said.

Both Gems knew there was no danger. Since Pearl didn't need to breathe, there was no risk of her drowning. She slowly sipped the yellow fluid, having to force herself to swallow it. She drank, and drank, and drank, until finally, the bowl was empty. Lapis stepped closer to Pearl, and pushed back on her gem so she was looking at the ceiling.

"Open wide," said Lapis, lowering herself onto Pearl's face. Once she was in place, she relaxed herself and let her piss flow down Pearl's throat. Pearl gagged from the taste, but was left powerless to reject the fluid as it passed into her stomach.

 

When Lapis finished, she lifted herself off of Pearl's face and wiped herself clean with Pearl's top. Pearl wiped her mouth with her hand, and stood up at Lapis' signal. Lapis kissed Pearl firmly on the lips, and walked her away from the couch. Now standing in the center of the room, Lapis released the kiss, and behind Pearl's back, flipped her hand up.

When it first hit, Pearl looked at Lapis, confused. Soon after, her reflexes took over, and a large rush of piss came up Pearl's throat, out her mouth, and splashed onto the floor of the Temple. The intensity of it all made Pearl gag once again, but there was nothing left inside her to throw up.

"Oh, Pearl..." said Lapis, "look at this mess you've made! You'd better clean it up before Steven gets home."

Pearl got onto her hands and knees and began licking the piss off the floor. Lapis sat down in the puddle, rolling around in it, soaking her face, legs, and hair. When Pearl was done cleaning the floor, she looked up at Lapis, who was sitting with her legs spread wide.

"You missed a spot," said the blue Gem, with a coy smile on her face.


End file.
